Snoopy!!! The Musical (TV special)
Snoopy!!! The Musical is the 31st Prime-time animated TV specials, based on characters from the Charles M. Schulz comic strip Peanuts. It was an adaptation of the musical Snoopy!!! The Musical, and originally aired on the CBS network in 1988. This is one of the two musicals in the Peanuts franchise where Snoopy actually has a voice (although the other kids can still not hear him). Plot A series of vignettes are strung together regarding the Peanuts gang. Each vignette has a song that involves various members of the gang. * "Don't Be Anything Less Than Everything You Can Be" - Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty, Sally and Linus sing about being the best that you can be, as Snoopy observes. * "Snoopy’s Song" - Snoopy decides to obey his owner more after Lucy almost convinces Charlie to trade him in for a cat. * "Woodstock's Theme" - More of a musical interlude than a vignette. A small musical selection plays as Woodstock wakes up and flies, with Snoopy commenting on his technique. * "Edgar Allan Poe" - Peppermint Patty, Lucy, Sally, Linus, Charlie Brown agonize over the teacher calling on them, figuring that no matter what, the teacher will ask them something having to do with Edgar Allan Poe. * "I Know Now" - Sally, Peppermint Patty and Lucy sing about what they have learned as they have grown up. * "The Vigil" - Linus once again holds vigil in the pumpkin patch on Halloween night, in hopes that the Great Pumpkin will appear. Snoopy accompanies him, but wears dark glasses so as to prevent anyone from recognizing him. * "Clouds" - The Peanuts gang lay about in a grassy meadow, talking about what they see in the clouds. * "The Great Writer" - Snoopy attempts to compose his written masterpiece: "It Was a Dark and Stormy Night". * "Poor Sweet Baby" - Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown discuss understanding what love is. * "The Big Bow-Wow" - Snoopy is selected as Head Beagle, and celebrates by going out on the town, and performing at a stage show. * "Just One Person" - The Peanuts gang sing an ensemble piece about believing in yourself Notes * Having adapted the musical You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown three years prior, Charles Schulz once again opted to adapt the other musical with the Peanuts gang. Schulz had recently utilized many comic strips for The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show. * The song "Poor Sweet Baby" was based on the comic strip on 4/8/73 and the Broadway version song "Hurry up Face" was based on the comic strip on 9/17/72. * The idea of Lucy mistaking a potato chip for a butterfly was borrowed from 1969's It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown. * Stock animation of Sally leaving the school in You're Not Elected Charlie Brown was used for her entrance in the "Just One Person" number. * Stock animation of Charlie Brown kissing The Little Red-Haired Girl in It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown talking under the tree in It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown was used for the "Poor Sweet Baby" segment. Plus the "Heather" version of The Little Red-Haired Girl makes a final cameo appearance. *Rerun makes a brief cameo in the song "I Know Now" after Linus upsets him and is confronted by their parents. *The Cat Next Door appears on screen for the first time. Here, it resembles Brutus from the 1977 film Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown. *Constantly in the special, Lucy and Peppermint Patty switch voices. Cast * Sean Collings as Charlie Brown (speaking/singing) * Ami Foster as Lucy van Pelt (speaking/singing) * Jeremy Miller as Linus van Pelt (speaking/singing) * Tiffany Billings as Sally Brown (speaking/singing) * Cameron Clarke as Snoopy (speaking/singing) * Bill Melendez as Woodstock * Kristie Baker as Peppermint Patty (speaking/singing) Schroeder, Frieda, Marcie, Franklin, Rerun, Little Red Hair Girl, and Violet (In archived footage only) have Non-Speaking roles. References External links * * Category:Peanuts television specials Category:1988 television specials Category:1988 in American television Category:Musical television specials